


scraps

by lubbydub



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubbydub/pseuds/lubbydub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lolorito/Ilberd, for the FF14 Kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scraps

_Decadent_ was a generous way of describing the room– It was almost blinding in its opulent hideousness. The walls fair glittered with goldleaf, from the swirling ivy carved into the oak doors to the painted carnations in the corners of the ceiling. Ilberd's eyes followed the rainbow speckles dotting the marble of the floor, cast down from the chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Even through the dark silk net hanging from the top of the bed's frame, he could tell that, predictably, the light fixture was heavy with all sorts of precious stones he couldn't bother to name. The only thing he liked about the room, he decided, was the feel of the soft sheets under his naked body. For all the unnecessary luxury laid thick in the private chambers of his current master, he would not deny the fact that some of it turned out to feel good.

 

Like the meal he'd been invited to share not more than an hour ago. Fed scraps of the aldgoat steak while he knelt at the other's side, the both of them trading their mutual bitter sentiments of a certain other bull they'd liked to have seen cut up and served on a plate.

 

"Thank you, my lord," Ilberd had said, once dinner was finished. There was only an enigmatic quirk in the corner of moustached lips, one that further provoked his shameful indulgence. He hadn't needed to kneel beside the chair, after all. Nor had Lolorito needed to humour his odd, and sudden, display of submission. When the smaller man spoke, it was dripping with his usual arrogant smugness. He could speak the way he did, the way in which it felt like he was lording something over one's head-- because often, he was. There was no man more powerful in the city, no one with his claws sunk deep into so many places and so many people.

 

Ilberd fucking _delighted_ in it.

 

"I won't ask why. I only expect you to be on the bed with nothing on. Half a bell, shall we say?"

 

"Yes, my lord."

 

There was a sick sort of thrill he felt around the diminuitive son of a bitch, perhaps something to be said about living his revenge vicariously through someone with the means to crush that scum Raubahn so utterly and thoroughly as Lolorito could. That was what he admired the most, perhaps. His power, rather than his personality. Lolorito was still the same as any rich manipulator out there with scores of the poor as their pawns in a game; only that he was more cunning and far more deeply rooted in the place he claimed his seat of power in.

 

"My, my. What a specimen you make, splayed out like that."

 

In a show of feigned disinterest, he threw a look to Lolorito entering the room from the far side, hands behind his head. Ilberd gave him an idle hum of acknowledgement, crossing his legs. His eyes went back to counting the diamonds in the chandelier, though he stole glances of the Lalafell removing his mask and turban and placing it on the side table. Even when a clothed weight settled on his thighs, he kept his attention off Lolorito in an attempt to play coy. The other man hummed in a sing-song way, lifting his half-hard prick in his hand to inspect it with golden eyes. That caught him off guard, for only a moment. The ever-present smirk under Lolorito's meticulously trimmed moustache grew.

 

"I shan't fault you for any of your _odd_ proclivities, my dear ally. There have been stranger desires in Ul'dah," he said almost absently, running his smooth hands up and down the length of Ilberd's cock. Military discipline was just about the only thing keeping their power play going on Ilberd's end, even while he hardened under the touch of impossibly soft and smooth palms. When had he last felt something like this? The memory of a whore that lightened his purse far too much came to mind.

 

"I would have thought the powerful and great Lolorito to have many escorts fawning over him and his coin," said Ilberd, deliberately and slowly to avoid giving away any signs of pleasure. That elicited a chuckle from his companion, and a small lick to the head of his cock as a small reward.

 

"You flatter me. Many young women are afraid of overstepping, of having their families disposed of. Though the fear of such a fickle, non-existent temper has served me well in other aspects, I find."

 

"I'm sure--" Ilberd managed, before it broke off into a long croon when Lolorito took his entire length down his throat in a single stroke. Seconds passed unbearably slowly while that warmth was burning oh-so-pleasantly around his stiffness, and the breath he was holding rushed out of him when the Lalafell came up for air. Even with tears brimming at the corners of his eyes and his cheeks flushed red, Lolorito's composure showed no signs of breaking, and he cleared his throat neatly before proceeding.

 

"That was much easier than I expected it to be."

 

x

 

The thickness of Lolorito's cock couldn't have been more than two of his fingers, Ilberd noted from his position, face down on the bed. It wasn't bad, of course, not for a Lalafell. In fact, it was likely larger than what most average Lalafell possessed. He credited his discomfort to how he hadn't done something like this in literal years, not since-- _Fuck._

 

He gritted his teeth and tried to chase the thoughts of Raubahn from his mind, cursing the fact that he couldn't forget how _fat_ his cock was, even after nigh on twenty years without it. Ilberd lifted his face from the silk pillows and looked backwards over his shoulder, at Lolorito's cool and collected face even as he rocked forward into the Hyur. He brought his fingers to his lips and slicked them thoroughly with saliva, and it was then that Lolorito finally let out an almost inaudible groan at the sight, eyes blurring slightly from the slip on his focus. Lolorito was gratefully bright enough to know to stop when Ilberd reached back towards his entrance, slowly easing his digits into himself with a slight grimace. The Lalafell's hands busied themselves with looking for the bottle of oil he'd set aside earlier for lube, then applied it generously to the place of their joining. Ilberd groaned loudly when he managed to stretch himself enough to find pleasurable with the combined girth of Lolorito and his fingers, pausing for just a moment to let the pinch ebb away.

 

He felt more of the oil drip onto his ass and he opened his eyes to the sight of the other's hands rubbing it over the hard, yet supple flesh. They gathered and squeezed, and smoothed it over with sharp slaps in between. Each strike made his already aching cock pulse further with want. Ilberd rocked himself against the silk sheets with shuddering hips, groaning at the frustrating lack of friction.

 

"Damn, what are you waiting for?"

 

"Do we not speak regularly about the virtue of patience, my friend?" Lolorito panted.

 

"We're _fucking_ , any patience you want to have is--"

 

Lolorito thrust deep into him with a deliciously wet noise, and bumped right up against his prostate. Ilberd gasped sharply. He clamped his mouth shut in embarrassment, glaring at the smirk the other shot him at the sound. The smaller man braced his hands on the small of Ilberd's back, right above the hard curve of his ass, and moved. None of the teasing, slow movement remained, only a steady and quick pace that left Ilberd shaking and choking back noises.

 

"Come now," Lolorito started with a rasp in his voice, and Ilberd found his cock nearly obeying those words, "you were so vocal before, where has that gone?"

 

His thrusts became shallow, solely focused on dragging his cock back and forth over that spot inside the man below him that would undo his stubborn facade of impassiveness. Ilberd's body seized, his head bowed and his mouth hanging open in blinding pleasure. Lolorito reached below them, stroked his fingers along the underside of Ilberd's cock with a gentle, feather-light touch.

 

That was his breaking point.

 

Ilberd let out an explosive moan, his stiffened body racked with waves of shudders as his come spilled onto the sheets. "Fuck," he said hoarsely, pressing himself back hard against Lolorito. He drew his wet and shaking fingers from himself and reached further back to press the other deeper into him, intent to ride out his climax as long as he could. As the blinking white behind his eyelids settled, he was vaguely aware of his own hard breathing past the pounding in his ears, and Lolorito's skin disappearing from under his palm. There was a hand pressing against his cheek, urging him to lift it from the bed. When Ilberd opened his eyes, Lolorito's cock was mere ilms from his lips, hanging heavy and dark with arousal. Ilberd opened his mouth on instinct and took his whole length onto his tongue, hollowing his cheeks in a hard suck. Fingers fisted in his hair, pulling him closer, and hot salt spilled down his throat. Ilberd flicked his eyes upwards, half-lidded and dazed, and he delighted in the loud groan that forced its way from Lolorito's throat.

 

The softening member slipped from his lips, and Ilberd made a show of swallowing loudly. There was a flash of hunger in Lolorito's pale golden eyes.

 

"Are you up for another?"


End file.
